Pour un cours de kendo
by Naru12021
Summary: Ou ce qui arrive quand Allen se cherche une occupation. Yullen, fic cadeau !


**Titre **: Pour un cours de kendo

**Auteur **: Naru12021

**Disclamer** : le beau Kanda n'est pas à moi et le bon Allen non plus… Ils sont à maître Hoshino et c'est mieux comme ça !

**Couple** : KandaXAllen

**Note** : Cette fic est en réponse à « Secret » de ChibiKitsu pour la remercier.

Elle qui adore les Yullen m'a écrit un Yuvi ! Donc à mon tour de lui en écrire une !

Je la remercie aussi au passage de corriger toutes mes fics, ainsi que les Yuvi alors qu'elle n'aime pas ça ! Ze t'aimeuh Chibi-chi !!!!! 3

Cette fic est basée sur le kendo, sport que je pratique. J'utiliserai donc beaucoup de vocabulaire spécifique de ce sport !

Pour ceux qui ne pratiquent pas et qui ne lisent pas Bamboo Blade, j'ai mis des notes de bas de page pour qu'ils comprennent mieux !

Merci de lire cette fic ! Et encore merci à toi Chibi !

* * *

Pour un cours de Kendo…

* * *

En ce bel après-midi, Allen trottinait joyeusement dans la Congrégation. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à répondre au questionnaire que Link lui avait concocté et il avait une grande envie de bouger, de faire autre chose.

Il arriva devant la bibliothèque.

« La lecture… pourquoi pas … » Poussant la porte de la salle, il y trouva un Lavi penché sur une tonne de paperasses, se faisant enguirlander par son vénérable grand-père, ainsi que par la bibliothécaire qui avait découvert un livre dont une des pages était cornée.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait abîmé ce livre » se défendit le jeune Bookman.

- Et qui voulez vous que ce soit !?! Hein ?! Vous êtes le seul à lire des livres dans ce bâtiment ! » hurla la vieille harpie.

Allen referma la porte derrière lui, faisant taire ainsi les hurlements.

« Non… tout compte fait … pas la bibliothèque… »

Il continua son périple, en chantonnant, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.

Ses pas le menèrent à la Section Scientifique.

« Mais oui ! Je vais aider dans les labos ! »

Mais une explosion, suivie de hurlements furieux, le firent changer d'avis.

Quel ennui… Si il avait su qu'il allait s'ennuyer comme ça aujourd'hui, il aurait préféré avoir une mission.

De nouveau, il parcouru la Citadelle en sautillant. Il arriva alors devant une salle d'entraînement. Quitte à bouger… autant le faire dans le but de s'entraîner.

Il entra dans la salle et y retrouva un Kanda en train de faire un truc bizarre avec ses pieds qui avait l'air très fatiguant – il apprit plus tard que ça s'appelait des haya suburi (1).

Il s'assit sur les gradins qui longeaient la salle et regarda le Japonais.

Celui-ci ne fit pas attention à lui mais quand il eut finit sa série d'haya suburi, il lança son boken (2) dans la direction d'Allen. Le jeune blandinet eut le réflexe de bouger sa tête au moment où le sabre en bois passa à deux centimètres de son oreille droite.

L'arme vint se planter dans le gradin de derrière. (3)

Si Allen n'avait pas bougé au dernier moment, on serait venu mettre des chrysanthèmes sur sa tombe au moment où je vous parle.

- Mais t'es complètement malade, Bakanda ! »

- Je déteste qu'on me matte comme ça ! »

- Si on peut plus regarder ce qu'on a envie maintenant… »

- Tsss… »

Kanda se dirigea vers ses affaires posées dans un coin de la salle, prit une serviette et s'essuya le visage. Après ça, il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et but à grandes gorgées.

Allen eut alors une idée brillante.

- Apprends-moi le kendo ! »

- Prfffffffffffffffffffff !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, le kendoka cracha tout ce qu'il avait en bouche et s'étrangla à moitié.

- Kof… Quoi ? Kof kof … »

- Apprends-moi le kendo » répéta l'albinos le plus sérieusement du monde.

Kanda le regarda longuement, pensant qu'il se foutait de sa gueule. Mais Allen maintint son regard déterminé et se leva.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'apprenne le kendo ? »

- Parce que je m'ennuie… »

Kanda se réessuya le visage, attrapa un shinai (4) dans une caisse et le lança à Allen.

Allen le rattrapa au vol.

- La chose la plus important au kendo est la position des pieds » expliqua le Japonais. « Tes pieds doivent toujours être parallèle l'un à l'autre… »

Allen buvait les paroles du Japonais… c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait parler autant. Il se plaça comme Kanda le lui montrait.

- Tu dois être capable de glisser une feuille de papier sous ton pied droit et un petit œuf sous le gauche. Oui… voilà comme ça ! »

Allen avait l'impression d'être complètement ridicule, alors il demanda :

- Tu te tiens comme ça quand tu te bats contre les Akuma ? »

- Bien sûr que non ! » cracha Kanda. « Tu crois vraiment que ces monstres respectent ne serait-ce qu'une seule règle du kendo ! Je ne vais pas me désavantager juste pour leur faire plaisir. »

- Mais alors… ça sert à rien ! »

Kanda commençait à râler.

- Si t'es pas content tu peux partir… tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre le kendo, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire alors ne commence pas à me faire chier sinon j'arrête ! » (5)

- Ok, ok … »

Allen décida de la fermer le temps que ce cours improvisé finisse.

Kanda, lui, continuait de parler, expliquant comment placer ses mains sur la garde du shinai.

- Tiens-toi droit ! C'est pas en ayant le dos tout voûté comme ça que tu vas faire peur à tes adversaires ! »

En disant ça, le Japonais passa son doigt sur la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme afin que celui-ci redresse les épaules. Allen eut un léger frisson.

- Mais détends-toi ! » continua le brun, sans avoir rien remarqué. « On dirait que tu es tout crispé ! J'vais pas te bouffer ! » (6)

Allen souffla un bon coup et essaya de se détendre.

- Voilà… comme ça… »

Le blandinet trouva que, quand Kanda parlait d'un truc qu'il aimait bien, comme le kendo ou les sobas, il avait l'air plus social.

- Maintenant, tu vas lever ton sabre au dessus de ta tête et tu vas le descendre à la hauteur de la tête d'un adversaire invisible en criant « men ». (7) »

Allen s'exécuta, trouvant qu'il avait encore plus l'air ridicule qu'avant.

Mais Kanda n'avait pas l'air de se foutre de sa gueule. A la place, il gueula :

- Plus fort, le Kiai (8) ! Moyashi ! S'pèce de couille-molle ! Crie plus fort que ça ! »

- Mon nom à moi, c'est Allen ! Bakanda ! »

Le Japonais ne fit même pas attention et continua ses explications :

- Maintenant tu vas faire un « kote » (9), c'est-à-dire… tu vas taper à la hauteur des poignets… N'oublie pas de crier le nom de ta frappe ! »

Allen s'exécuta en fulminant contre son nouveau professeur.

Il passa tout le restant de l'après-midi, à taper dans le vide en criant « men », « kote » ou « dô » (10), se faisant corriger par le brun dès qu'il plaçait mal ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. La nuit commençait à tomber qu'Allen complètement HS tomba à genoux.

- C'est bon, Kanda… on arrête là… je n'en peux plus… »

Et en plus de ça, le ventre du jeune symbiotique lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé depuis midi et que faire du sport ça donnait faim.

Comme pour répondre à Allen, le ventre du kendoka aussi se mit à gronder. Kanda rougit des pieds à la tête et dit :

- Ok… on reprend tout ça demain… »

L'albinos parut étonné.

- Quoi ? Tu veux encore m'entraîner demain ? »

- Je ne t'ai appris que les bases ! Demain, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! »

- Ca veut dire quoi ça … » demanda un Allen sur la défensive.

- Ca veut dire que demain tu vas souffrir ! » ricana le brun, d'un air sadique.

***

Allen dormit comme un petit bébé cette nuit-là. Le kendo l'avait crevé à tel point qu'il avait à peine fermé les yeux, la tête dans l'oreiller, qu'il s'était endormi directement.

Ce qui le réveilla le lendemain fut Link qui, en sortant de sa chambre d'emprunt, se prit une petite poupée vaudou qui se trouvait sur un meuble et se torcha. Il se releva et se mit à crier qu'il allait avoir 5 ans de malheurs parce que ladite poupée s'était cassée. Allen se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure. 11 heures déjà ! C'était la première fois qu'il dormait autant !

Son estomac se mit à se plaindre rageusement. Il n'était pas habitué à ne pas petit-déjeuner.

Quand il arriva près de Jeryy, il commanda le double de ce qu'il prenait habituellement. (11)

Après avoir bien mangé, il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la salle d'entraînement. En chemin, il rencontra Lavi portant une pile de bouquins.

- Hello Allen ! Comment va ? »

- Yo Lavi ! Je vais bien et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué ! »

Lavi poussa un profond soupir.

- Je suis réveillé depuis 5 heures du matin, grand-père veut que je finisse ces livres pour demain matin… je suis mort T_T et toi ? Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

- Je vais m'entraîner avec Kanda ! »

- O_o Ah bon ? Quelle drôle d'idée… »

Quand Allen arriva à destination, il retrouva un Kanda assis en seiza (12) en train de méditer.

- Euh … Kanda ? » dit-il doucement de peur de fâcher l'exorciste au sabre.

Kanda ouvrit un œil et dit :

- Assieds-toi comme moi et ferme-la. »

Allen ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se mit en seiza.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Allen ferma les yeux et se mit à méditer… enfin… ce qu'il pensait être de la méditation.

Il pensa à toutes sortes de choses. A tout le parcours qu'il avait fait pour arriver à cette situation. Il pensa à Lenalee, à Lavi, à Krory, à Miranda, à tous les scientifiques mais ce qui revint surtout à son esprit était le Japonais.

Son visage ferme et froid s'imposait dans sa tête. Il pensa que celui-ci était assis à côté de lui en train de, lui aussi, méditer. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait penser le brun. Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui, comme il était en train de faire à cet instant ?

A cette idée, Allen se mit à rougir violemment.

« Pourquoi je me sens mal comme ça ? Heureusement que Kanda a les yeux fermés ! S'il m'avait vu rougir comme ça !... Et si lui les avait gardés ouverts ! Et que depuis tout à l'heure, il trichait et me regardait ! »

A cette pensée, le jeune exorciste ouvrit les yeux. Kanda avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Rassuré, Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement et referma les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda le Japonais.

Allen rouvrit les yeux.

- Pardon ? »

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire du bruit depuis tout à l'heure ! »

- Ah bon… excuse-moi… »

- Bon… on arrête là pour la méditation ! »

Kanda se releva d'un bond comme si le fait d'être à genoux depuis une bonne demi-heure ne lui donnait pas de crampe et attrapa le shinai posé à côté de lui.

Allen l'imita mais dut faire deux-trois étirements pour détendre ses jambes qui lui faisaient mal. Il attrapa ensuite son sabre et se mit en garde comme il l'avait appris hier.

Kanda avait raison en disant que ce cours serait encore plus dur que la veille.

Il dut enchaîner des attaques, faire attention à ses pieds, son kiai, ses mains, …

Après le brun lui appris les haya suburi – paix à son âme (13) – et il fut obligé d'en faire 50 à la suite.

C'est alors que Lavi débarqua dans la salle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hello Allen ! Yû ! Comment se passe l'entraînement ? Je ne voulais pas rater ça ! »

Il vint s'asseoir dans les gradins et regarda avec attention.

- Ne faites pas attention à moi ! » rajouta-t-il en bougeant sa main de bas en haut.

Kanda grogna :

- Qui nous a flanqué un crétin pareil ! »

Allen râla intérieurement :

« On peut pas être tranquille quelques minutes ! è.é »

Oui… car maintenant il pouvait se l'avouer à lui-même… il adorait que Kanda lui donne des cours particuliers ! Et le simple fait que Lavi s'était incrusté lui donnait l'impression que le roux se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Heureusement pour les deux kendoka, Bookman retrouva assez vite son petit-fils et dans un seul bond donna un coup de pied latéral à la face du pauvre Lavi (genre Kung-fu Panda ! YEAH !) en criant :

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'en aller comme ça ! Espèce d'enfant indigne ! »

Après quoi il mena Lavi en dehors du dojo en le tirant par l'oreille.

- Mais … Grand-père… je voulais juste faire une mini-pause-de-rien-du-tout… aïe… grand-père… tu me fais mal… lâche-moi ! T_T »

- Espèce d'idiot ! Fils indigne ! »

- Baka usagi… » murmura Kanda en grinçant des dents.

- Pauvre Lavi… » fit remarquer Allen, puis il éclata de rire.

Kanda regarda Allen. Son rire était cristallin comme celui d'une jeune fille ou plus simplement, d'un enfant. L'hilarité du blandinet fut contagieuse et Kanda ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Afin qu'Allen ne remarque pas son visage, le Japonais se détourna et dit :

- Tu vas continuer les haya suburi… Je reviens… »

- Ben… tu vas où ? » demanda l'albinos en arrêtant de rire.

Kanda grogna un vague « toilettes » et sortit de la salle. Allen haussa les épaules et continua son entraînement.

« Ca va aux toilettes, un Kanda ? »

S'imaginant Kanda sur le pot, Allen ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

Le Japonais était bel et bien aux toilettes mais pas sur le pot comme le pensait Allen. A la place, il était devant l'évier et se regardait dans le miroir.

Il avait eu raison de sortir. Ses joues étaient en feu.

Pourquoi s'était-il mis à sourire comme ça en voyant l'autre Moyashi rigoler !?! Et surtout pourquoi rougissait-il de la sorte !?!

« Ca ne va pas Kanda… ressaisis-toi ! » se dit-il à lui-même.

Quelle idée d'avoir accepter de donner des cours à l'autre crétin ! Le kendoka s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et vit qu'il ne rougissait plus. Après ça, il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea de nouveau vers le dojo.

***

L'entraînement continua comme ça durant plusieurs jours, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque l'un d'entre eux partait en mission. Allen progressait assez vite, et il put rapidement porter le bogu (14). Il remarqua aussi que Kanda faisait encore plus peur quand il portait son men (15) sur la tête.

***

Un jour, qu'Allen revenait d'une mission assez hard, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, espérant trouver le beau brun. Il s'était fait une raison, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de son plus grand rival ! Par chance, ou par malchance (ça dépend du point de vue) il était encore en train de s'entraîner à une heure aussi tardive. Allen entra dans le dojo et regarda Kanda pendant de longues minutes. Après, il enfila son bogu et vint rejoindre le japonais. Celui-ci parut étonné en voyant Allen sortir d'on ne sait où alors qu'il était censé être en mission. Allen répondit à la question muette du kendoka :

- On est rentrés de mission plus tôt que prévu... »

- Et tu veux encore t'entraîner malgré l'heure et la fatigue ? »

Jamais encore, Kanda n'avait été aussi gentil et prévenant qu'aujourd'hui. Allen rougit et fut bien content d'avoir eu l'idée d'enfiler son armure avant.

- Oui ! Je suis en manque de kendo ! » répondit-il.

Kanda haussa les épaules et alla chercher son armure à lui.

Ils commencèrent alors un combat, comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de faire. La seule et unique différence c'est que Allen était complètement KO à cause de sa mission et qu'en plus de ça, un Akuma l'avait tapé aux côtes durant un combat. Ne faisant pas attention à la douleur, le jeune maudit continua à se battre contre Kanda. Mais ce qu'il devait arriver arriva. Kanda vit une ouverture dans la défense de son adversaire et sans prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, lui fit un « dô » direct. Malgré le plastron qui le protégeait, Allen sentit passer le coup. Une de ses côtes, fragilisée par l'Akuma, se cassa sous le choc du shinai.

Il poussa un hurlement tellement il avait mal, s'écroulant à bout de souffle sur le sol de la pièce. Le men n'arrangeait rien. Il ne savait plus respirer.

Kanda le regarda s'étaler par terre sans comprendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait un « dô » mais jamais Allen ne s'était écroulé de la sorte.

- Hé ! Moyashi ! Ca va pas ? »

Allen le souffle coupé ne put répondre. A la place, il se mit à tousser.

Kanda s'abaissa et l'aida à retirer son casque. Allen toussa de nouveau et cracha du sang.

- Allen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Pris de panique, Kanda se dépêcha de lui retirer le reste de l'armure.

Mais tout ce qu'Allen pensait à ce moment là, c'était que le Japonais venait de l'appeler par son prénom au lieu de son stupide surnom, et qu'en plus de ça il avait l'air inquiet pour lui. Il voulu lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter mais la douleur le reprit et il s'évanouit.

***

Quand il revint à lui, il était à l'infirmerie. Son torse avait été bandé et il n'avait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Il se releva dans son lit, espérant voir son Japonais sauveur mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était tout seul dans l'infirmerie. Allen rit jaune, ce qui lui fit mal au ventre. Comme si Kanda était resté à veiller sur lui. Il le détestait … pourquoi aurait-il fait ça.

Quand l'infirmière arriva, elle réprimanda assez fort Allen d'avoir été s'entraîner alors qu'il était blessé. Après ça, il eut la visite d'une Lenalee paniquée, d'un Lavi moqueur et d'un Krory compatissant mais pas d'un Kanda râleur. Même Miranda vint lui tenir compagnie, lui apportant un paquet de Mitarashi Dango.

Quand il fut totalement remis, il se dirigea vers le dojo. Il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler. Mais il y alla quand même, traînant les pieds.

Kanda n'y était pas.

Il se dirigea alors vers ce qu'il pensait être la chambre de l'exorciste et frappa contre le panneau de la porte.

Un grognement, indiquant à Allen qu'il ne s'était pas gouré de chambre, lui répondit de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Euh… Kanda… c'est Allen… »

Nouveau grognement.

- Je… je voulais m'excuser… pour t'avoir inquiété… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kanda en boxer, les cheveux détaché (16). Allen n'eut même pas le temps de rougir que Kanda lui foutut un coup de poing en pleine face. Allen se retrouva à terre aux pieds du kendoka en caleçon.

- Ca, c'était pour m'avoir fait peur et ça… »

Pas pudique pour un sou, le Japonais sortit de sa chambre, se retrouva dans le couloir et attrapa Allen par le col de sa chemise pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

- … c'est pour t'être excusé… »

Et il embrassa Allen.

Le jeune homme était complètement paumé… Ca faisait des jours qu'il rêvait d'un truc comme ça… mais que ça se passe vraiment… Il entrouvrit la bouche pour rendre son baiser à Kanda.

Le japonais prit son petit blandinet dans ses bras, tel une jolie princesse (17), entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en premier (18), serrant dans ses bras son Moyashi préféré. Sa touffe de cheveux blanc dépassait de sous la couette.

Allen, dans son sommeil, murmura un vague « Kanda » et se retourna pour se blottir encore plus dans les bras de son amant.

***

- Tes pieds ne sont pas parallèles ! » hurla Kanda en tapant avec son shinai dans les jambes d'Allen.

- Je voudrai bien t'y voir, moi ! » râla le concerné. « La prochaine fois, c'est moi le seme et je rigolerai bien. »

Evidement… Après la nuit que venait de passer nos deux tourtereau, Allen crevait de mal là-où-je-pense et ne se tenait pas droit.

- Aucune chance… ricana le brun.

Lenalee qui regardait l'entraînement avec Lavi demanda à celui-ci :

- C'est quoi seme ? (19)

Lavi qui n'y connaissait rien en mot japonais tenta quand même de lui répondre.

- Je crois que c'est une technique pour briser la garde de son adversaire (20)… (en fait il n'en sait pas plus qu'elle XD)

- Ah bonnn !!!!!

Ils s'arrêtèrent de s'entraîner et se dirigèrent tous ensemble pour aller manger.

Allen s'assit à demi sur sa chaise. Kanda faisait les choses bien mais il y allait beaucoup trop fort. Mais heureusement pour lui et pour son amant, personne ne le remarqua et ils mangèrent tous ensemble joyeusement ! (sauf Kanda… Kanda ne mange pas joyeusement ! Kanda mange, point barre !)

***

Quelqu'un d'autre dans la Congrégation avait mal aux fesses ! Mais pas pour la même raison que notre très cher héros. C'était Komui.

Reever venait de le découvrir à moitié couché sur son bureau en train de pioncer. Ca l'avait tellement énervé qu'il lui avait donné un bon gros coup de pied dans le postérieur en gueulant :

- TRAVAILLEZ UN PEU DANS VOTRE VIE !!!!!!!!! S'PECE D'ENDORMI DE SERVICE !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Komui était sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers les labos en se frottant les fesses.

- Bouhouhou !!! Vous êtes méchant Reever !!! S'pèce de sadique ! T_T »

***

Et voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit bien !

Fin !

* * *

Et voilà… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Komui dedans… Je m'excuse pour ce dernier passage qui sert à rien ! J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas m'acclamer et m'adorer si c'est le cas ! Sinon… lancez-moi des tomates !

Reviews please !

Notes :

1 : Série d'enchaînements très fatigants que font les kendoka pour s'échauffer.

2 : Sabre en bois.

3 : Il faut avoir une sacrée force pour faire ça….

4 : Sabre en bambou, plus léger que le Boken.

5 : Profitez profitez c'est la première fois que vous verrez Kanda parler autant !

6 : Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre…

7 : Coup porté à la tête.

8 : Cri servant à intimider l'adversaire au kendo.

9 : Coup porté au poignet.

10 : Coup porté au ventre.

11 : Je ne vous raconte pas la quantité !

12 : Position souvent utilisée en art martial ! C-à-d. assis à genoux droit comme un I.

13 : Je déteste les haya suburi ! C'est bien la seule chose que je n'aime pas au kendo ! En plus c'est super méga crevant !

14 : Armure utilisée au kendo.

15 : C'est le casque… malgré que ça porte le même nom que la frappe.

16 : Bavez les filles, bavez !

17 : Allen en princesse…*bave bave*

18 : Ah ah ah ah ! Pas de lemon ! Bande de pervers !

19 : Ahhh Lenalee !!! Toujours aussi pure et innocente.

20 : Si si ! Je vous jure ! On fait réellement de seme au kendo ! Alors quand le sensei nous dit : Faite des seme-men ! Je vous raconte pas le problème pour garder mon sérieux…


End file.
